The reliability of communication infrastructure depends on secure connections between components, such as cable segments, network equipment, and communication devices. Such connections are continually exposed to dust, dirt, moisture, and/or other contaminants that may infiltrate the connections and degrade performance or even sever the connection between components. Conventional connection assemblies, such as typical fiber optic connectors, are generally not capable of providing an adequate seal to fully prevent the ingress of unwanted fluids (for instance, water) or solid contaminants. Fiber optic network segments are particularly vulnerable because fiber optic connections require extremely precise termination and alignment between connected components and cable segments that may be disrupted by the presence of fluid or solid contaminants. As such, fiber optic network segments connected using conventional technology are very susceptible to performance and/or availability degradation over time. Accordingly, telecommunication network providers would benefit from a connection assembly capable of maintaining a sealable and secure connection configured to prevent the ingress of unwanted materials into the connection assembly.